I Kiss You
by Jinko
Summary: A brief moment between Dean and Castiel where Castiel learns a thing or two about being human. ONESHOT. Dean/Cas, implied Bobby/Crowley.


**Disclaimer: Do not own. I'm not profiting from this hobby of mine.**

**-I Kiss You-**

**Jinko**

It had been a witch. To the Winchesters, that was enough said. The witch had wanted to join in with the Apocalypse fun, so she'd cornered the brothers and the ex-angel in an old ghost town. She'd made it impossible for them to get out, gave them demons to fight against and treated Dean to an unhealthy dose of dengue fever.

The moment Dean collapsed, Sam and Castiel stuffed him into the Impala and headed as far away from the witch as possible. Which, apparently, wasn't as far as they'd hoped. And they'd had to stop and pull over four times so Dean could throw up on the side of the road.

Thankfully, though, the hex bags stopped her from tracking them down. Settling down in an abandoned house was all they could do. Sam supported Dean as he shuffled his brother into the main bedroom of the house, helping him into the massive bed that was there and clearing a pathway to the ensuite. By that point, Dean was beyond useless, delirious with a fever. It was up to Castiel to demon-proof the house, not that that wasn't easily done.

Once they were safe, Sam rifled through the medicine cabinet within the house, hoping to find something to ease Dean's stomach or lower his fever. Whoever owned the place apparently didn't care for pills.

"Cas?" Sam asked, coming up the stairs from the first floor bathroom. He found Castiel sitting on the edge of the bed beside Dean, wiping his forehead with a damp towel he'd found in the adjoining bathroom. "Hey, how is he?"

"He's burning up. Did you find anything?"

Sam shook his head, watching the former angel try to help Dean with his illness.

"Not even an Aspirin. I'm gonna check the other houses on the streets-see if they've got anything."

"Be careful. And come back soon. I don't know how to deal with this."

This time, Sam nodded his head and left them be.

* * *

When Sam returned an hour later, he had two small boxes in one hand and a well-used sawed-off shotgun in the other. He couldn't have slammed the door behind him any harder or any quicker and he quickly grabbed the salt left by the door to keep the demons out. He'd shot a few but he knew better than to think that would keep them away for too long.

So he made his way up their stairs, back to the main bedroom and paused instantly at the door.

From what Sam could see, Castiel was leaning over Dean, kissing his forehead. He smoothed down Dean's hair and reached for the cold compress again, gently dabbing at the sweat that was there.

"Is everything alright?"

Castiel very nearly jumped at Sam's question, as if he was caught doing something wrong.

"I-I don't know. His forehead is hot and I don't know how hot is too hot for a human and…"

Sam was by the bed before Castiel could splutter any further. He felt Dean's temperature and cursed. "Dean? Dean, wake up." He got a groggy response. "Cas, go get him a glass of water from downstairs."

With a jittery nod of his head, Castiel stood up and left the room.

Sam returned to shaking Dean awake, but he knew his mind was somewhere else. Seeing Castiel so bothered was new to him. Sure, he knew that he was going through some major changes with being human and all, and he knew that Dean was Castiel's everything. He'd died once and fallen from Heaven and killed his own brothers for Dean. It was easy to see that Castiel had some very strong emotions for his older brother.

And when Dean sleepily asked for Castiel while Sam shook him, he knew things were reciprocated.

"He's just gone to get you some water," Sam said, helping the other hunter to sit up. "I got you…"

"He's been here, hasn't he?"

"Cas? Yeah, he's been here. How're you feeling?"

"Awesome," Dean grumbled, trying to roll over. Sam grabbed him and forced him to stay where he was. It wasn't long before his need to hurl had Sam getting him up and into the bathroom again.

Castiel returned while they were away from the bed and joined them. The water was greatly appreciated and Dean drank it while taking the medication Sam had found.

"You figured out how to get us the hell outta here?" Dean asked when he was certain the heaving had stopped.

"I was just about to call Bobby and see if he can send anyone this way. We're gonna need some backup with this bitch." And with that, Sam got up and left the bathroom, leaving Dean and his ex-angel alone again.

* * *

"It's like a permanent loop," Sam sighed, leaning against the wall as he spoke with Bobby on the phone. He was out in the hallway, not particularly eager to hang around a vomiting Dean. "Every time we thought we'd gotten to an exit, we found ourselves turned around. We're as far as we can get, but Dean's got dengue fever or something like that. We're pretty useless right about now."

"_So you want me to send some guys over?"_

"If it's possible."

There was silence from Bobby's end. _"No one's available. They're all too busy with their own demons."_

"Oh."

"_Just a sec."_ Sam could hear Bobby talking with someone, but the other man's voice didn't quite reach Sam's ears. He came back a moment later. _"Crowley'll be there."_

It shocked Sam. "You're sending _Crowley_ to get us?"

"_He…volunteered."_

The idea of a demon helping them out, especially after what happened with Ruby, froze Sam's stomach a little, but they couldn't claim that Crowley hadn't been helpful. They'd lucked out with Crowley, apparently. He genuinely was scared enough for his own life to betray the devil.

"Okay, well, get him to hurry, would you?"

* * *

And that was how they got out of the scary town with the creepy, bitchy witch. Of all the people in their lives, it was Crowley who showed up and ganked the witch for them. They knew the moment it was safe when Dean stopped groaning and asked for a burger. Castiel had been more relieved than Sam had ever seen. It was like his world was better already, even though they were on the verge of it literally ending.

They got back to the Impala, Crowley popped out of there as his job was done, and the three humans made the long trek back to Bobby's, hardly saying anything.

It wasn't until later that Dean asked Sam about what had happened while he was out of it.

"Hey, err," he started to say, coming out onto the porch where Sam was sitting with a beer. Dean had brought his own out with him, along with an extra for Sam. "What exactly happened out there?"

"The witch owned us, that's what happened," Sam responded, taking a final swig of his beer before accepting the one Dean offered him. "You were up in that bedroom, vomiting when you weren't passed out…"

"Who took care of me?"

Sam gave him a dry look-that one that said _you know_ as if Dean was a mind-reader. "Cas was there."

All along, Dean had been avoiding Sam's eyes, but when Sam said that, it was like he became completely stiff. Knowing that Castiel had sat with him the entire time was something that irked Dean and it pissed Sam off that they were being so strange about it. Sure, Dean had never been with a guy before, but that wasn't a good enough reason for them dancing around each other the way they were.

"Talk to him." Sam said softly as he got up from the flooring.

* * *

"You ready to set up for bed?" Dean asked when he saw Castiel next. They were standing in the study together and Castiel was already preparing the couch. The stupidity of Dean's question had him shaking his head. "You already are."

"Yes, I find that I require sleep now. Apparently I fell asleep earlier. Bobby woke me up and suggested I do this properly."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense." Dean stood awkwardly with his hands shoved in his pockets, not entirely sure as to what he was doing. "You know how to make a bed?"

"It's basic. I've seen you do it several times." Castiel dropped a pillow against the armrest.

"Well, speaking of beds…" He paused when he saw Castiel look up at him. Those massively innocent blue eyes were capable of rendering him breathless. More than once, he'd forgotten what he was thinking after Castiel had turned those eyes to him.

"Yes?"

"Umm, Sammy said you took care of me…"

"I did what I could." Castiel shrugged his shoulders in a jerky motion that seemed odd. "He was the one who found the medication for you and then Crowley saved us. I didn't really do much."

"I know about the kiss, Cas."

Castiel didn't stop moving, tucking in the final blanket. "Humans treat the ill that way all the time," Castiel said, completely serious.

"Maybe moms do for their sick kids or something."

"Yes, but I witnesses it on other occasions. Often, when a loved one is dying, they pray. Sometimes, mates treat each other that way." He must have missed the way Dean's back straightened.

"Mates as in really good friends?"

Castiel shook his head. "Soul mates."

Fear and dread attacked Dean, focusing mainly on his stomach, which had fell to his knees while several butterflies battered inside it.

"And you treated me because…"

"Because I truly believe my soul has chosen yours to complete it."

Again, the ex-angel was as serious as a heart attack. These things were not the things Dean liked to hear. Especially when he returned the sentiments.

"I thought…" He cleared his throat, where his heart had apparently leapt. Well, Michael most certainly wouldn't want his body as a vessel anymore. His insides were all out of place. "I thought 'soul mates' were predetermined of Cupid-based."

"Cupids trick the souls into choosing their targets. If it was written in stone already, then the love (and Castiel apparently didn't see the flinch on that one) wouldn't be real."

"So my parents…?"

"Fell in love after Cupid helped them. It was still real between them, as it is for us."

Castiel was looking at him now, shining up at him through those massive eyes.

"You're saying that you're in love with me?"

"Yes. I believe so."

"Well, don't say it. I don't like it."

"Then how should I communicate it?"

And then Dean did what he never thought he'd do. He leant over and quickly pressed a very short, very chaste kiss to Castiel's stunning lips. When he pulled away after two whole seconds, it ended with an appropriate smacking of their lips, followed by shocked and terrified looked on their faces.

But before Dean could run away, Castiel was there with his hand on Dean's arm, stepping up to get closer.

"Dean, I," and he stood on his toes to seal their lips together again, lasting no longer than their first kiss, "you."

It was so innocent and cute and honest that Dean felt his previously frozen insides reach their polar opposites and melt.

"Ah…"

"I don't expect you to answer or say anything for that matter."

"Okay…"

"But I still get to kiss you, right?"

"Yeah."

So they shared their third peck, lasting two and half seconds this time.


End file.
